


A Slippery Surprise!

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Eren is sound asleep in his bed when suddenly he is interrupted by something slimy and not exactly human.





	A Slippery Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for Kinktober but I got sick and got behind so now I'm taking the few I did and making them their own things.

Eren twitched in his sleep, eyes squeezing shut as he let out a small groan, gently parting his lips once more as he slept soundly. While he was fast asleep, a single tentacle slithered under his door and up the post on his bedframe. The teen shifted when the extra weight of the creature made the bed dip slightly and the brunet let out a small grunt in response.  
  
The tentacle was hesitant, seeming to have a mind of its own as it carefully made its way up to where Erens head lay and slithered up to Erens mouth, wiggling around as it tried to figure out what the best way to enter him would be without having the brunet wake up. After a moment longer of thinking, the tentacle decided to show no mercy and plunged right in past Erens lips and down his throat, waking up the sleeping teen with a large gag as he practically choked on the thing.  
  
_What the fuck?!_  
  
Erens eyes were blown wide as he felt yet another tentacle coil itself around his leg, and much like the first one, another slid around his torso to hold him down. Stunned, Eren only stared at the slippery appendages that didn't seem to have a body. How could that even  _be?!_  
  
The youth tried his best to speak but let out a gurgling noise when the tentacle in his mouth started to release some sort of liquid into him, forcing the teen to swallow or risk choking to death. The liquid wasn't bad and had a similar taste to it as honey did. Eren found himself closing his eyes again as his body rose in temperature, causing him to become slick with sweat. The liquid appeared to act like an Aphrodisiac, causing Eren to grow hard in the thin fabric of his boxers.  
  
Absolutely throbbing and whimpering like a kicked puppy, Eren shivered as something warm brushed up against the front of his crotch, causing his cock to twitch. Eren was both confused and aroused as it moved up and down slowly in a stroking motion.  
  
_'Please.'_ Eren tried to beg but couldn't speak as he continued to swallow the honey-like substance. ' _I don't want this!'_  
  
Whatever this thing was, it didn't listen to him. In fact, Erens silent pleading only egged it on and made the creature more desperate for his young body. The brunet couldn't help his squirming as he felt a warm but slippery limb grab hold of his boxers and tear them off of his body with a force so strong that it cut into Erens hipbone. Eren cried out around the one in his mouth when his eyes met one that was advancing towards his open wound eagerly.  
  
_'Get away from me!'_  
  
Eren tried to tear the tentacle situated in his mouth away with his bare hands but they only ever slid, not able to get purchase on the thing. Obviously not enjoying Erens struggles, the creature used two more of its tentacles to pin the youth's arms above his head as another dipped down to latch onto Erens cock and suckle on it like a baby would a soother. The teen's stomach was already beginning to inflate with how much of that liquid he had consumed and it made panic rise up in him.  
  
How on earth was he supposed to take any more?! He would  _surely_ explode!  
  
The tentacles didn't seem to notice or care as one of the ones that were pinning his arms up travelled down to tease and prod at his entrance, making a filthy moan spill past Erens lips as it finally slipped inside of him and hit his prostate head on. The tentacle that was situated in Erens mouth finally left and helped to spread Erens thighs as they quivered with the stimulation his ass was receiving.  
  
"Oh  _fuck_...!" Eren was breathless as he gasped and moaned into one of his pillows, head tilted to the side in pleasure as his soft locks fell over his eyes to cover them much like a blindfold would. His room was already fairly dark but this only added to the effect. Eren was a moaning mess as the tentacle pounded into him ruthlessly, the other continuing to suck him off. "Shit, I'm gonna...!"  
  
Erens breathing was ragged as he neared his orgasm but felt something else slip inside of him that was around the size of a golfball. Unsure of what it could be, Eren raised his head and gasped as he saw that more were sliding up through the tentacle and were about to enter his ass. Were those... eggs? Eren visually gulped and began to thrash but the moment the eggs slowly brushed against his prostate one by one, Eren was helpless and shook, cumming all over the inside of the creatures- what he assumed to be- mouth.  
  
" _Hah,_  n-no more.~"   
  
Eren was certain that it was done with him since he had came but this was only the beginning. More eggs filled Erens stomach, making the skin stretch and expand like a balloon. The teen began to panic again and screamed to be released. The creature once again ignored his cries but finally gave him a response by speaking through his mind.  
  
_'Calm down and relax. This will only hurt a little but I am making sure to give my mate the utmost of pleasure.~'_  
  
Eren was not only shocked but  _horrified_ by the fact that this  _thing_  could get into his head like that. What the fuck was it and how was it speaking to him?! Another egg brushed the teens prostate as it entered into him which made all of his thoughts scatter and Eren nearly forget why he was mad in the first place.   
  
_'You make wonderful noises. You are indeed the perfect one for me to breed and hatch my eggs. I can't wait until you give birth to our children, little mate.'_  
  
There it was again! That stupid fucking voice! Erens mind was completely confused about this entire situation. He didn't necessarily feel bad but he also wasn't sure about the idea of giving birth. The mere thought of it had his ass hurting already but that creatures voice was so soft and sexual. Erens cock reacted again the more it spoke and praised him.  
  
"But I-I'm a boy!"  
  
He must have said something wrong because the tentacle that had been drinking up his cum joined the other one in his ass and made a scream rip through his body. It didn't hurt though. The squelching sound helped to turn the kid on, his arousal only growing stronger. Eren had noticed that his cock was heavy and still throbbing as it waited for relief to the pressure in it. Both tentacles spasmed much like Eren had done just minutes ago and Eren could feel a hot substance fill his stomach up, making him  _enormous!_  
  
He looked as though he were 9 months pregnant!   
  
No longer being able to hold on, Eren came again and passed out, forgetting about the tentacles surrounding him as they continued to take what they wanted even in his state. When Eren finally opened his eyes they were gone and he let out a sigh of relief and went to sit up but... he couldn't.  
  
_No, no, no! This had to be a dream! Eren was NOT looking down at his large stomach! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!_  
  
Except for Eren was already awake which made the tentacles stir. Had they also been asleep? That thought was completely and utterly ridiculous to the youth as he tried his best to back up against the wall but hit his headboard, stopping him in his tracks. With a gasp, Eren cried out in pain as his stomach began to move, indicating that there was something inside of him!  
  
_'Looks like you're ready to give birth.~'_ The thing purred as it came back up to fill Erens mouth again, repeating the cycle that had got him hot and bothered the first time. ' _My, my, how eager they are to suck on your tits.'_  
  
The brunet whimpered as his cock sprang up again from whatever the creature was feeding him. Erens hip had seemed to heal by some miracle and Eren wondered if that was because of the one who had been lapping at the wound. Erens entire body flinched when a tentacle was back on his cock but instead of sucking on it, the tentacle started to stroke him at a slow pace that made him twitch and moan.  
  
Too caught up in the pleasure of it all, Eren had hardly felt or noticed a small purple creature much like the other thing slip out of him and crawl up to his nipple to suck on it. If it weren't for the cool slime brushing against his skin as it moved up his torso, Eren wouldn't have noticed its presence at all. The teen gasped again as he birthed two more and they both crawled up to do the same, fighting over the milk that he was suddenly producing.  
  
_'Such a good boy you are.'_  
  
The youth was nearing orgasm for the umpteenth time that day when a fourth finally popped out. The tentacle that had coiled around Erens length speeding up as it stroked him to a finish. Erens chest was heaving as his stomach deflated with the excess liquids soaking into his mattress, making it a little more than damp. As if he wasn't just fucked into oblivion, the creature slowly retreated, taking its children with it.  
  
_'Until next time my dear.'_ It whispered, voice growing distant as it left. ' _I'll be back for you during your next heat cycle.~'_  
  
The brunet didn't even get a chance to ask what that was supposed to mean as it was gone just as quickly as it had come. With a small curse and an uneasy laugh, Eren threw his hand across his face and sighed. That was most definitely one of the most interesting things he had ever experienced. Perhaps it had all been a dream and Eren hadn't actually experienced what he did? Either way, it was all over now and Eren was exhausted. I guess the only way to find out if it had truly been real was for him to wait until his next heat cycle as it had said.  
  
Whatever that was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and add more details eventually. Sorry for the people who were excited about Kinktober.


End file.
